


Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Ray crashes at Cisco's place while Team Legends is on a break. Then in the middle of the night, a couple confessions are made that provide the catalyst for the start of something new.





	Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind

The door to Ray’s room opens and hinge squeaks loud enough to cause Ray to wake up.

 

Looking over at the door, he frowns when he sees Cisco.

 

“Cisco? What’s going on?”

 

A couple moments pass before he answers.

 

“I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Cisco looks down at the comforter of Ray’s bed as the man in question processes what is going on.

 

Sitting up, Ray looks at Cisco in concern.

 

“Talk to me, Cisco.”

 

He slowly crosses the room to stand next to Ray’s bed.

 

Opening and closing his mouth a couple times, Cisco doesn’t know where to start or even how to.

 

Ray decides to take matters into his own hands.

 

He reaches out and pulls Cisco down onto the bed.

 

The action startles Cisco and he lets out a loud yelp as he flops down ungracefully, across Ray’s legs and lap.

 

Ray chuckles lightly.

 

“ _Dude_ , what the heck?”

 

Cisco scrambles to move once he notices his position and lands on the other side of the bed.

 

A couple minutes pass as Cisco shifts around to find a comfortable position.

 

Ray patiently waits, like it’s a normal situation to have his friend and crush end up in bed with him.

 

“So what brought this on, Cisco?”

 

Cisco sighs before looking down at his hands.

 

“I guess all the stories of your time-travel adventures and what you went through unlocked something in my subconscious. I didn’t expect it but then again, rarely does anyone expect to have nightmares.”

 

Ray feels his heart go out for Cisco.

 

Turning to look at Ray, Cisco couldn’t prevent tearing up at the thought.

 

“You could have died and I don’t know how long it would have been before I found out, if I ever did.”

 

That thought along scares Cisco but it also reveals to him how strong his feelings for Ray really were.

 

A warm sensation blossoms in Ray’s chest at the words and feeling he can hear in Cisco’s voice because it’s been a long time since someone cared about him this much.

 

“Cisco……”

 

Ray reaches out and cups Cisco’s cheek then strokes the skin as Cisco leans into his touch.

 

They stare at each other without saying anything.

 

Leaning forward, Ray softly brushes his lips over Cisco’s then pulled back, leaning his forehead against Cisco’s and smiles when he sees a smile slowly blossom on his face.

 

“Thank you, Cisco—For caring about me.”

 

“How could I not? You make it so easy.”

 

Ray smiles then pulls Cisco close so his head is on Ray’s shoulder then places an arm across his waist.

 

“I’m sorry that my stories made you upset. I just wanted to share them with someone who would appreciate them.”

 

“Dude, you met George Lucas….I totally appreciate that and am jealous too. Then the saber made of light, wish I coulda seen that.”

 

“It was pretty epic.”

 

Ray doesn’t like to think about how close he came to dying in historically inaccurate Camelot.

 

Cisco laughs lightly.

 

“Are you feeling better Cisco?”

 

Thinking for a few moments, he nods his head.

 

“Yeah, I think I am now. Though, don’t expect me to leave until morning.”

 

Ray kisses the top of his head.

 

As they start to drift off, Ray remembers a decision he’s made that he hasn’t shared with anyone yet.

 

“Cisco? Are you still awake?” Ray asks softly.

 

“Mmm….yeah, dude. What’s up?”

 

Cisco blinks a few times before he feels conscious enough to hear what Ray wants to tell him.

 

“So you know that Sara said Team Legends are only on a break and will eventually get the gang back together?”

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

Ray pauses as he figures out how he wants to say what he wants to say.

 

The silence causes Cisco to look at Ray in concern.

 

“What’s up, Ray?”

 

Taking a deep breath, he grabs Cisco’s hand and looks him in the eye.

 

“I’ve decided that I’m not going back on the Waverider.”

 

Whatever Cisco expects, the confession/decision that Ray made was not it.

 

“Wow…that’s wow. I thought you wanted to do that in order to be a hero.”

 

Ray sighs and leans his head back.

 

“Tried being a hero, it didn’t work out well for me.”

 

“Hey! You are a hero, Ray and from your stories, you saved lives including those of your team mates.”

 

“Thanks Cisco. Sometimes, though, it just gets to be too much.”

 

Cisco feels his heartbreak for Ray because he knows how good and smart the other man is.

 

“Does stepping down from the Legends mean you’re stepping down from being the Atom too?”

 

Ray looks at him and shrugs.

 

“I haven’t decided yet. All I know is I want to get back to inventing things that will help lots of people. I’m not taking back my company.”

 

Cisco taps his chin.

 

“You know…there’s _always_ room for the Atom on Team Flash. We could use a man of your many talents.”

 

Looking up at Ray, Cisco bats his eyelashes dramatically causing Ray to laugh and squeeze his shoulders.

 

Ray copies Cisco’s earlier action and taps his chin.

 

“The Atom would enjoy working with the cute superhero plus two speedy guys and the lady that chills things down.”

 

Cisco’s eyes widen as he blushes at Ray’s compliment.

 

“The cute superhero would really enjoy having the Atom around more often.”

 

Ray looks at Cisco then smirks.

 

“I’ll join the team as the Atom on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?” Cisco asks.

 

“You let me take you out on a date.”

 

Staring at Ray for a few seconds, Cisco slowly grins then nods his head.

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

He holds up a finger before Ray can say anything.

 

“No renting out an entire restaurant or anything. Barry told me all about that nonsense.”

 

Ray grabs the hand and squeezes it.

 

“You drive a hard bargain but I can work with that. It will still be worth it and more.”

 

Cisco pulls his hand free then snuggles back down into his previous position, laying with his head on Ray’s shoulder and his arm across his waist.

 

“Good night, Ray. I’m glad you’re staying.”

 

“So am I. I think there are plenty of adventures to be had here. Good night.”

 

While neither know what the future has in store for them, they know they have each other and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this William Shakespeare quote - “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
> And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” from a Midsummer Night's Dream.


End file.
